Wish
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: Sasuke's been chased by his fan-girls again, this time resulting in him hiding in a tree where people writes their wsihes. Now Naruto's been ignoring Sasuke...what could Naruto have wished for that has him avoiding Sasuke? One-Shot, Shonen-ai SasuNaru


Wish

Hey! First Naruto fic!! I should be working on other things (ie. homework [blieh], Healing [Saiyuki fic {39 forever!!}], Alway Now and Forever [Yu-Gi-Oh! fic], or A day in the Life of A Cursed being [original {so many things...*sweatdrop*}]), but hey, this is a one-shot, so it's okay.

WARNINGS: Mild swearing, mild violence, shonen ai (SasuNaru), may be mild OOC and wishes against another's health.

DISCLAIMER: The SasuNaru pairing isn't official, does that answer your question? *sulks while muttering*

Please enjoy!! And if you're planning on flaming, give a reason ne? I can't improve without suggestions, with that being said, if you plan to flame me because this is shonen ai, it will only be fair to warn you, I am not a pacifist, I will not hesitate to flame back. Now...here goes nothing...

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, a couple of hours short of evening, it was early enough in the season, that the grass was still young, and light green stained with rare patches of yellow, as oppose to a dark green. The weather was still cool, and most of the trees' leaves had just burst from their buds not too long ago, yet, it was late enough into the season, that rain came and went, leaving each young grass with at least on dew drop, and constantly left a sweet, refreshing smell lingering smell every time the sky finished its downpour. It had been raining all day, and had just passed a few hours ago, enough time for the sun, though not quite as hot as it was in summer, dry the grass and branches that were not in the shade.

Of course, the rain also let loose another bunch of monsters who would have otherwise stayed home to stay dry, or would've been carry umbrellas and wouldn't run, because they are unwilling to get wet. The tragedy that awaited the poor Prodigy of Konoha, is nothing short of a nightmare, an atrocity, an act so horrible, committed by a group so desperate to get to the poor pale teen. Uchiha Sasuke is an avenger, he will face the strongest of enemies, the evilest of villains, and the ugliest, most merciless of their lot, but this is an evil even the Sharingan cannot rival...

"SASUKE-KU~N!!!"

...fan girls.

Currently, Uchiha Sasuke, top-gradate of the Ninja Academy, Prodigy of Konoha and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan (Itachi doesn't count, since he can't be classified as a 'survivor', he more like the sole **murderer** of the Uchiha clan) is hiding in the highest tree in Konoha. Yes, **hiding**, not scouting, not spying, not biding his time, but **hiding**. Early that day, as soon as the rain had stopped, Sasuke left his house, for reasons he cannot recall right now, that was perhaps the worst mistake he had ever made in his years of living so far, for after he had walked no more than two blocks, the disaster struck. If love were solid, had mass and weight, the adoration Sasuke received from his fan-girls, if thrown could probably create a crater with at least a 50 kilometer radius...key words being 'at least'. Needless to say, he was chased. If Sasuke had been a normal person, he would've probably have had to run all around Konoha five times, alley ways included, just to lose these fangirls (Sasuke? Normal? That's like saying Naruto hates Ichiraku's ramen, that pigs **can **fly without help of any human technology [hm...a ninja pig...still, it wouldn't be able to **fly**] and saying 'Alone' [2nd Saiyuki ending] is a bad song!!). Sasuke, of course, is anything but a normal person, but he still ended up being chased for a good 15 minutes before he got away, the reason being his pursuers aren't normal either. Hey, they're all decent ninjas, but naturally, Sasuke was better, so in the end he got away.

That, was how Sasuke came to be **hiding** in one of the taller trees in Konoha in a nutshell (can that even be counted as a 'nutshell'? If it can, then it must've been the shell of one hell of a very big nut *imagines a fifty foot tall walnut* maybe Chouji ate it...).

"SASUKE-KU~N!!!" Sasuke winced at how high pitched their voice were, as he watched the crowd run past, a large cloud of dust following after. He wondered for a moment whether or not Ino and Sakura were with them, but decided to not dwell on that. He glanced around, in his own very cool Sasuke way, spotting many slips of paper pinned to the tree via shuriken, kunai, and the occasional senbon (WAI!! SENBON!! KAKOI!!!). You see, this tree isn't just any old tree, it's a special old tree. See, there is a legend behind this tree, it goes something like this:

If you have a wish *blah* write it on a piece of paper *blah* pin it on tree using a kunai, shuriken or senbon (SENBON! WAI!!) *blah* wish *blah* come true *blah* higher pinned on tree *blah* more chances it will come true *blah* jumping up high to pin it *blah* doesn't work *blah* *blah* *blah* blah*...yeah, something like that...

So, it wasn't strange that there were pieces of white paper pinned up there. Sasuke was about to jump off when a particular paper caught his attention, it was hanging at eye level, to his right, and it was...orange...

Curiosity killed the cat they say, if the same goes for Sasuke...well, let's just say it won't be pretty, because I'm quite sure Sasuke fans (both real and anime/manga) will be more than willing to break the laws of physics just to kill it, even if it has no physical form. Sasuke, out of complete curiosity, read the bright paper that stuck out like a sore thumb among the white paper, and clashed with the light green of the leaves. On it read:

I hope Uchiha Sasuke dies.

Naruto

_"Typical."_ Thought Sasuke after he read the name, even Naruto's wish paper stood out among other papers. Well, as the old saying goes, the apple never falls far from the tree. The writing was messy, even by Naruto's standards... maybe because this one was quite old, it was dated around a year after they first started training at the academy. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of another piece of orange paper, a little higher up. Deciding he has nothing better to do, Sasuke decided to read that one too. This one read:

I hope Sasuke dies a really slow and painful death!!

Naruto

The writing was even worse, but it was obviously not because of time, Naruto was probably just very angry when he wrote this, it can be seen by the fact the paper was practically ripped where he had written.

Over the course of the next hour or so, Sasuke found many more orange wish-papers written by Naruto, most of the early ones contained some kind of wish for death or bodily injury to Sasuke, and a few 'I wish Sakura would like me's. The ones dated after the whole Haku and Zabusa incident held no 'wish of death', just petty little things like:

I hope Sasuke stubs his toe.

Naruto

Or:

I hope Sasuke breaks his arm.

Naruto

There was also:

I hope Sasuke has a really bad hair day and doesn't show up for training.

Naruto

Then there was:

I hope Sasuke gets locked out of his house during a storm.

Naruto

Of course, the one that really takes the cake for stupidity would be:

I hope Sasuke gets mauled by cockroaches.

Naruto

And etcetera. It was almost amusing how many bodily injuries Naruto could come up with. Out of all the orange wish-papers, there was not one that contained anything about being Hokage, to anyone else, this would've been strange, but there are a select few that understood that Naruto would never let a tree make his dream succeed, Sasuke being one of them. Of course, that brings along another question, does Naruto actually believe the tree can grant wishes? Or was he just doing writing all this to let off steam? Another puzzle to add to the enigma that is Naruto. As the dates got closer to the present, the 'I hope Sakura...' wishes became more rare, until they disappeared altogether...it was odd...

"That dobe's probably more interested in seeing me tortured..." He muttered, it was logical, but something seemed amiss, maybe it had to do with the fact that the dates on the wish-papers went from one every other day (each with a different kind of wound/injury), to none altogether, the latest date was about a month ago. Perhaps Naruto ran out of injuries or misfortunes, not that Sasuke cared, of course not (deni~a~l). So deep in thought was he, that he didn't notice a kunai coming his way until the last minute. He dodged, barely, but he dodged it, about two centimeters from his face, was the kunai, he caught sight of a piece of orange paper. He glanced at it, trying to think of what kind of physical torture had the idiot **not **written already...

I wish Sasuke could love me like I love him.

Naruto

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the paper. He blinked, nope it's still there, that was good, Sasuke was afraid for a moment that his eyes were failing him, eye-sight is very important to a shinobi you know, but the fact remained:

Naruto...loved him...

He tried to take a step back, and may it be noted from the first paragraph, that the sun dried the branches that were **not** in the shade. Oh, lookie, Sasuke's branch is completely wet, and it has moss (since algae doesn't grow on trees). Nearly slipping, Sasuke, with all the grace of a shinobi grabbed onto the tree for support. Of course, he missed the tree in a way, because he grabbed onto the kunai Naruto had throw not too long ago. It came out from the tree, and Sasuke, on reflex, tried to catch it, but only managed to save the newest orange wish-paper.

He glanced at Naruto who was walking away, he was probably too far away to hear one kunai fall...

...too bad it wasn't just one.

See, the dropping kunai just happened to hit another kunai, which in turn hit a shuriken, which hit a senbon (KAKOI!! SENBON!!!!), which knocked against another shuriken, and so forth, may it also be noted, that the other falling weapons also hit something else. By the time a sound was made, the number of weapons has grown from one to...about a hundred. There was only one word Sasuke could use to sum up the whole situation. "Shit."

CRASH!

Now, you'd have to be deaf to not have heard that, and while Naruto is many things, deaf is definitely not one of them. Now, may it be noted again, as quoted from paragraph one, "The weather was still cool, and most of the trees' leaves had just burst from their buds not too long ago", meaning the leaves weren't very thick, making it very bad cover, so, the moment Naruto turned around, after looking at the fallen weapons, he looked up and saw Sasuke. Everything was still, and Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was surprised about him being here, or at the fact he's holding the orange-paper. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but the moment he did that, Naruto ran off. Now, he didn't know what he himself was more surprised by, the fact that Naruto ran, the speed he ran **at**, or the blush he saw on Naruto's face before he ran.

He read the paper in his hand over, before pinning it back on the tree with a kunai of his own. He tossed the paper one last glance before he jumped off of the tree and landed on the ground. He and Naruto needed to talk...but he supposed it could wait until training the next day...

~ * ~

Three Days After...

Sasuke never thought he'd actually **miss** Naruto's insults. It's officially been three days since that whole tree incident, Naruto's been avoiding him, keeping at least a clear two meter radius between Sasuke and him, and to top it off, he ignored everything Sasuke said, and only answered when he really had no choice, even then, it was usually either a 'yes' or a 'no'. It'd be putting it mildly to say that Sasuke was annoyed with all this.

He looked over at the blonde, who was currently lying under a tree after Kakashi had granted them a break from training. Sasuke observed him as he breathed. In one swift movement, the dark haired boy stood, and quietly walked over to his prey in the shade. It was suppose to be simple, he confronts Naruto, and he'll say 'We need to talk' then, after the conversation, everything is suppose to go back to normal, key word being 'suppose'. He swore mentally as he made his way over. He didn't make a sound, but somehow Naruto knew he was coming, the moment he reached the two meter mark, Naruto's blues eyes snapped open, and he jumped up.

"Sakura-cha~n!" He practically ran to the pink haired girl, acting like his usual self, one may just call this coincidence, but when coincidences keep happening, one starts to wonder...

*~FLASHBACK~* 

Attempt # 1 ~ Before Sakura and Kakashi was there at the meting point  
"Dobe..." Sasuke didn't even get the rest of the sentence out before Naruto bolted. 

Attempt # 8 ~ Right before training  
"Dobe, we..." That was as far as he got before Naruto **suddenly **declared he was bored and starting ranting before clinging off Sakura.

Attempt # 44 ~ After training  
"Damnit Naruot..." Naruto then proceeded to claim he was hungry and left. Even though he had just eaten not too long ago.

Attempt # 45 ~ some random park bench Naruto decided to sit at  
"Na-..." Sasuke was then tackled by Ino...okay, maybe **this **one was coincidence, but Naruto could've craftily (Naruto? Crafty? Are we even on the same planet here, Sasuke?) called Ino...maybe not...considering how his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Sasuke before he bolted off.

Attempt # 62  
"Dobe, we have to talk..." What happened? Well, to put it simply, Sasuke had spent about five minutes getting Naruto's window open (it was boarded up, locked and bolted shut) and after he said this, he noticed that it was one of Naruto's kage bushin in bed, and not the real one, who, unknown to Sasuke, had in fact slept inside his closet that night.

*~END FLASHBACK~*

..and imagine, that was only the first day. Sasuke twitched as he watched Naruto cling onto Sakura's arm. Oh, dear, is Sasuke jealous? Of course not, this is Sasuke we're talking about, he doesn't get jealous. He's just really angry that Naruto's devoted **all** his time to bugging Sakura and ignoring Sasuke, and let's not forget the killing aura that's currently surrounding him causing all forest life within a 50 meter radius to back away as he glared at his pink haired teammate, nope, not jealous (and a pig just sprouted wings and began flying).

~ * ~

Sasuke slammed his door shut. He really never thought the blonde ignoring him, would be even more annoying than actually talking. Even when he was being quiet he annoyed Sasuke to no end. He walked through the seemingly endless halls, cursing Naruto all the way. When he reached his room, he just fell on the bed, still cursing Naruto, though it became muffled by the pillow. He turned his head, and looked at the picture of Team 7 sitting quietly on his bed-side table, as if mocking him. He lifted his arm, lightly touching Naruto's face in the picture.

_I wish Sasuke could love me like I love him._

He frowned. He never really thought of **what **he'd say when he got Naruto to stay still long enough for him to get more than two words out. Wouldn't he be better off if Naruto kept ignoring him like this? One less person to argue with. He pulled his hand away as he flipped over, now facing the ceiling. In reality, if he didn't argue with Naruto there'd be no one to argue with, but...love? If the wish paper wasn't some sick joke, then Naruto loved him...but did he love Naruto?

_"Of course not. I'm an avenger, I live for revenge, I cannot love."_ Still, at the moment, his reason for living sounded more like an excuse than anything else, even when he thought it. A few images of Naruto flashed through his mind...

Naruto grinning...  
Naruto angry...  
Naruto eating...  
Naruto panting after training (get your minds out of the gutter people, this is not suppose to be perverted)...  
Their 'first kiss'...

Unconsiuosly, Sasuke's fingers touched his lips. His brows knotted together as he suddenly wondered, what did Naruto taste like? Ramen maybe? He wasn't really pay attention the first time._ "Maybe if..."_ When he noticed where his thought were going, he sat straight up. He did not love Naruto...did he?

~ * ~

Sasuke was yet again hiding, but this time not from fear, he was hiding in a bush, much like how a stalker would. He was waiting for Naruto, see, this brings along a whole other story. Sasuke had decided that the only way to get Naruto to let him talk without running away would be a trap, and in order to find the perfect trap spot, Sasuke had spent four days stalking Naruto on his way home. After those last four days, Sasuke had found the perfect spot, so now he hid in the bushes, waiting for Naruto to pass by. By now, the leaves have grown thicker, giving him better shelter from prying eyes.

Perhaps nature was working against him, or maybe he was just running into some bad luck, but when some wind blew by, Sasuke found himself with an eye full of pollen, did I forget to mention he hid in a bush with flowers growing on it? When Sasuke opened his eyes, everything was blurry, but he still caught the distinct colour of gold...

So, Sasuke pulled the trap, the sound of rope rubbing against bark, followed by a loud, high-pitched girlish shriek caught his ears, and since Sasuke knew that Naruto did not let off 'loud, high-pitched girlish shriek's (well, maybe 'loud' but definitely not high-pitched and girlish), he muttered the only word that summed up the situation perfectly. "Crap." Blinking a few times, he was able to see clearly again. He was right, the person suspended from a tree, caught in a net, was in fact, not Naruto, it was Ino, who was shouting many curses including a rant about how bad her day was, from finding Naruto at the training grounds instead of Sasuke to being caught in a net...

Sasuke paused from his half-crouching position, he had planned on releasing Ino from the rope, but her words sunk in...

...Naruto...training grounds...

Forgetting for a moment that Ino was even there, he left. This could very well be his last chance today to catch Naruto off guard, after all, what Ino knew, every person in Konoha knew (no offense Ino fans).

Upon reaching his destination, he hid in some nearby bushes, this time choosing one with**out** flowers, like some predator of the grasslands waiting for the perfect moment to catch his prey (or like some crazy stalker, which ever you prefer). He watched for a moment, mesmerized by Naruto's movements, though he was not very graceful, there was something about the way Naruto moved that was...enchanting (now, doesn't that just give you a fuzzy feeling? In you stomach I mean). Sasuke mentally kicked himself, reminding himself that he was not here to ogle at the blonde. He watched for a few more moments, once again taking on the part of the predator (or insane stalker), and when the perfect moment came, he pounced (yes, pounced, you know, like what lions, tigers, and all those big flesh eating felines do?) and tackled Naruto to the ground. They landed, with Naruto pinned to the ground, with Sasuke sitting on his stomach and holding his wrists down.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto looked surprised, and Sasuke decided he should get a word in before he snapped out of his confused daze.

"Dobe, we need to talk." His eyes narrowed as black met blue. "And don't think about running, I've had enough of that, I spent four days stalking you so I could talk to you, and you damn well better listen. You've been avoiding me, ignoring me, and clinging to Sakura like she's your life line, do you know how annoying you are? Ever since you started avoiding me, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Now, I demand to know why you've been avoiding me." If four days of stalking the blonde had taught him anything was that he, Uchiha Sasuke, loved Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto turned his head away. "The villagers never liked me...they all hated me...I could deal with that. I could deal with it, if anyone hated me...but you're not just anyone. You're Uchiha Sasuke...you're the one everybody loved...including me...I couldn't bear it if you hated me too." He kept his head turned. "I didn't want to hear you tell me that I was disgusting, or that you hated me."

"Naruto, dobe, look at me." Slowly Naruto turned to meet Sasuke's gaze. "I may not know much about love, but I think what I said before was enough of a confession to be counted as one." Not giving to boy underneath a chance to respond, Sasuke bent down to capture Naruto's lips with his own. _"He doesn't taste like ramen...more like chocolate."_ Sasuke mused.

When they broke apart for air, with Sasuke's face mere inches from his, Naruto grinned. "So...what do we tell your devoted fan-girls?"

The dark haired teen was about to respond with a scoff, but the word 'fan-girl' clicked with the words 'rope', 'failed trap' and the name 'Ino'. Once again, only one word was needed to sum this all up. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"  
"I left Ino hanging in a tree..."

"You what?!"  
"Shut up, the trap was set for you."

And thus, they freed Ino, who immediately fainted when they told her the good news, and , as Sasuke had predicted, by the next day, all his fan-girls found out too, and all began on a blood hunt for Naruto. It was a good thing that his fan-girls weren't immune to Sasuke's glares of death, but it still took a good hour to persuade Naruto everything was fine and that he will not be mauled and tortured the moment he steps out his apartment.

~ * ~

Two Weeks Later...

Sasuke walked down a familiar street, this time without a horde of fan-girls chasing him (about five days after they found out Naruto and Sasuke were together, they gave up and started chasing Neji [because Kakashi was with Iruka]). He passed a familiar tree with a familiar figure standing in front of it. "What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto turned and grinned. "Nothing...just making a wish."  
"You don't actually believe that do you?"

"One came true didn't it?"  
"Only an idiot like you would believe something like that."

"Hey!"

As the love-birds walked away, two pieces of paper, not too far from each other, high up on the tree, stood out. One was orange, the one Naruto put up which read:

I wish none of my other wishes come true.

Naruto

And the other one was blue:

I don't want Naruto clinging onto anyone except me.

Sasuke  


終 [owari]

* * *

Hope that was good! Please review, and if you happen to have a Yahoo account...

_**Hanrin Gakuen (also known as Half-Moon Academy), is a school like most others.  
  
It has students, teachers, and...powerful secrets. This school educates both humans and demons, and its aim is to create harmony between the two races. The humans, of course, have no knowledge of this.  
  
This will all be jeopardized when the principal brings a strange young man into the school.**_

**If anyone's interested in joining, go to:**

****

Consider joining? Sorry for the spam, but we need more members in order to have more fun.


End file.
